


Peace and Chaos

by ValerieMichaelis



Series: Assorted Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieMichaelis/pseuds/ValerieMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the result of a challenge from facebook. </p><p>'she was an angel craving chaos yet he was a demon seeking peace'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Chaos

Michael Jones had existed within the pits of hell for a century, climbing his way towards the depths of the upper echelons of demon society and now held a position within the King's court as, what one could dub, an attack dog.

He had spent his last year deposing of filth, torturing condemned souls and murdering at the Mad King's whim. Now, actions which once elicited excitement and sadistic pleasure did not pierce the monotone his life had become. 

The constant chaos that overwhelmed hell no longer appealed to Michael, and he was sick and tired of dealing with this shit. He wanted peace.

\-----  
Lindsey Tuggy was once again staring at white. White walls, White floors, White clothes, hell even white plants. LIndsey had come to the conclusion that Heaven was very, very, very, very, very, very white.

Her only contrast in this whitewash world was her hair, the vibrant red colour of which, so condemned her in the eyes or her blond haired blue eyed angelic peers. For red was the colour of blood, fire and the eyes of a demon.

Lindsey Tuggy was bored with Heaven's monotonous whitewash. Lindsey Tuggy desired adventure and fun. Lindsey Tuggy wanted to experience a little chaos.

\-----  
Michael Jones was on a mission for the Mad KIng in the human world when he saw her. First he noticed her red hair, that so resembled hellfire, and the jewels that were his eyes. Then noticed her face, and the mischievous grin placed upon it as she eyed off a group of human males. Then he saw her wings, and their light drew him in like a moth to flame.

\-----  
Lindsey Tuggy was thinking about influencing the group of human males below her to strip in the street when she felt him. His strong, oppressive aura immediately called to her, and as she turned to look at him she stilled in awe. She first noticed the wicked horns piercing out from his forehead, then she noticed his eyes. Those ruby jewels that so resembled her fiery hair tones. She was drawn to him. His eyes the flame. Her the moth.

\-----  
They both moved towards each other, he attracted by her angelic light and her, enthralled by his glowing eyes. They completed each other, both opposites yet not. He who was chaos yet desired peace and she, who was peace, yet sought chaos. 

They would form a union that defied laws of heaven and hell, they would carve their own path, they would live out their lives in peace and chaos.

\-----  
fin  
\-----


End file.
